Undetermined
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Their paths crosses for just one night together, but just a few minutes with her and he was countlessly hitting walls by the end of the hour. Their interactions were minimum, but if anything she was not making sense to him at all.


**Inuyasha crossover Sherlock  
**  
Two years it took him to remove every little cell and influence that is Moriarty, and whilst he was travelling he met with someone that had intrigued him. The one person that he had hid away from his brother, or anyone else, she was his secret that had kept him fascinated. Even when on the day that he was dead, there was someone else in the light that he saw that had help in bringing him back to consciousness. They'd met the one-day whilst he was on one of his mission. He may have diverted off for a day or two to just _clear_ his mind, but he was constantly working and she was the one that helped him the most.

She was like Irene Adler, but unlike the other, this female she was cold as ice when they first met, and unreadable. There were many things about her that are conflicting, and a mystery that he was unable to draw a link up to. Her knowledge was almost like his, only that they were even more extensive and with a network that could rival both Mycroft's and his own even. He had tried to extract those information from her on numerous times, however she was terribly evasive in answering them. She was not a seductress or a master of manipulation like that of Irene Adler or even with Charles Augustus Magnussen. Kagome she was much more complicated than that, even more so than what he had imagined with what she would throw towards him at her knowledge.

There was like something almost supernatural about her, but he could not place his finger on it, that even his Palace was not helping. She threw surprises and tiny hints of a puzzle at him, and it would more than often leave him in thought. Every time he thought that he had finally found out something about her that is right, she would throw something in his way to prove him otherwise. His reading was off, and it never did happened to him ever, except for perhaps when his judgment of Mary was clouded, and Irene Adler was the other one that he could not quite put his finger on.

Though he remembered clearly that one night where they shared the same bed, and her passion that night was like that of a wild uninhibited beast that left him breathless. Sentiments and love are something that he could not understand and they are one of the human errors in which he was not at all interested in comprehending. This how was not him falling victim to what John Watson and a few other friends of his that already did, this was just to fulfill his curiosity and need to keep himself entertained and away from boredom. And that night, he remembered every little thing about her body, including the scar left behind on her right side. Base from his observation it was no small wound but a huge tear that should have killed her from the blood loss, and also the irregularities in the old injury that seem to indicated a gauge of about 10 to 15 years old scar. And he was rarely ever wrong on his deduction, however with Kagome he was unsure of himself in reading her properly and accurately.

By the time morning came, she was no longer by his side, but instead left a note in his phone one in which he deleted immediately. And he never saw her again as he went on with what was tasked to him by his brother before his return to London. It surprised him though when he was dying and in the same 'room' as Moriarty that he saw her in the light whispering to him words that he needed to hear just as he was brought back to a light consciousness to see and hear Mary making him promise her about not telling John. He saw or heard from Kagome again that night, but it was impossible and perhaps the resurfacing of his memory of her knowing well of how she would behaved. However this version of her was so much more different than what he had stored away, in fact she gave him something new again to play with. And when he awoke, Sherlock saw the incoming message of what belonged to "K" telling him exactly what he was told in his unconscious state.

She was playing with his mind, and it was frustrating him. In fact it was how she was able to do that that had made him though more of what was going on with her involvement. However there was never a link with her, nothing at all and he threw it to the back of his memory, deleting her messages. She was torturing him whether she knows it or not and she was not going to admit it sooner or later and he knows that because it was in her nature to be so oblivious to such things despite her having good intentions. That much he could tell, but for more, it was harder and more complicated than he had anticipated.

There were just some things in which even he could not tell, or make sense of, but sooner or later he will find the answers to them.

* * *

A/N:

Hello

I just finished watching the series Sherlock and I thought to experiment with this pairing in this one-shot, do tell me what you think about it, if not, I hope that you enjoy this. Have a great week ahead of you. Cheers


End file.
